


Day One: First Snow

by wordsofaphoenix (encaton19)



Series: 12 Days of Shipping [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, No plot at all, Snow, Tickling, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encaton19/pseuds/wordsofaphoenix
Summary: The first snow of the year is always a source of wonder for Barry (despite living in a snowy city all his life), much to the amusement of his boyfriend.





	Day One: First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try my hand at a '12 Days of Shipping' post I saw on Instagram and I may be a day late but I want to try. Any thoughts or criticism is welcome

When Oliver wakes up, the first thing he notices is that he’s alone. When he stretches to throw an arm over his lover’s waist, he’s met with nothing but empty air and a cold bed. He knows better than to be worried, he wakes up alone most of the time, usually to the sound of clattering pans and off-tune singing accompanying the scents of bacon and fresh coffee. His boyfriend is an early riser, something he has grown to appreciate. But this morning, as he sits up mentally preparing himself for the inevitable chill of tile, he spies a figure sprawled on the loveseat in front of the window. The man has a blanket wrapped around his bare shoulders and a cup of coffee (loaded with milk and sugar, Oliver knows) in a mug decorated with arrows and lightning bolts. The mug was a gift from Cisco for their first anniversary. Oliver can't help but let the corners of his mouth quirk up, both at the memory of Cisco practically throwing them a mug that would keep warm for hours and as he takes in the speedster silent and still, something rare for him.

"Morning, Bear." Oliver pads softly over to Barry, slipping an arm around his shoulders as he perches on the arm of the chair.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Barry replies, leaning into his boyfriend's side, "It's snowing!" It was, the ground covered with a fine dusting of snow, not enough to cover the grass tips peeking through, but enough for it to be truly the first snow of the year.

Oliver won't even pretend to understand his boyfriend's infatuation with snow, considering he's lived in Central City his entire life, one of the snowiest cities in America.

Oliver snatches the mug from his boyfriend and takes the last slug of the overly sweet liquid, "So it is."

"Ollie! First snowfall of the year, how are you not excited!" Barry snatches his cup back, glaring at the vigilante, but the grin taking over his features betrays him.

Oliver finally cracks a smile as the enthusiasm. He may not love the first snowfall like his boyfriend does, but he loves his boyfriend. "I think you're excited enough for the both of us, Bear." He gets up to take the cup to the table and picks his boyfriend up before laying back down on the couch, setting Barry back down as their arms wrap around each other

Barry shifts, throwing the blanket over them both as he slides down, legs scrunching in order to rest his head on Oliver's heart. "Whoever thought we’d be here?" Barry asks, staring out the window at the white flakes curling in the wind.

“Alive or together?”

Barry moves up, resting his head on Oliver's shoulder, mouth tucked against his neck, mushing the words. “Either. Both. I guess more the together part. I’ve never stopped believing I would survive all this stuff, but I don't think I ever expected to have anyone by my side through it. Least of all you, just because I'm me and you're you, and we shouldn't fit together the way we do."

"And yet here we are. On this shitty, too-small couch with your odd obsession with the first snowfall and way too sweet coffee," Oliver motions to the cup on the table.

"Hey! Sorry that I don't prefer my coffee as black as your attitude, old man." Barry teases, leaning up on his elbow to poke his tongue out at his boyfriend.

"That's it!" Oliver laughs, running his fingers down Barry's torso, tickling at his sides, causing the boy to curl up and giggle, one of Oliver's favorite sounds.

"No, Ollie! Stop! Ahh!" He squeals, contorting into odd shapes, but not speeding away, just slowly sliding to the floor, shirt rucked up around his chest. Oliver swings down from the couch to straddle the younger boy, leaning down to capture his mouth in a searing kiss.

When he pulled away, the younger's head lifted, chasing his lips, making Oliver grin.

************

Oliver nuzzles his face into the soft material of Barry's S.T.A.R. Labs sweater, breathing in the scent of fabric softener (probably Iris's doing), fresh coffee, and something distinctly Barry.

Being curled on the couch together, watching the snow fall, legs tangled together, Oliver felt more at peace than he had ever felt before. He had found that his home was not a place, but a person, his person. He grins against the sweater and moves to press a soft kiss to Barry's neck, watching his face out of the corner of his eye, the contentment in his boyfriend's eyes as he gazes out the window and the slight smile on his lips.

This was his home and he wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
